110 Years In the Making
by FreelanceDreamer
Summary: A short drabble that takes place after the defeat of Aizen and the return of Kensei, Rose and Shinji. Yes it's a Kensei/OC story. Don't like? Don't read. I only do it because he has no canon relationship! If you like, please review.


**A.N. **Guess who doesn't have internet connection? This girl! The girl who's trying to do research for exams and CPTs! What better to do when you have no connection to the outside world? Write! Who about? Why none other than out 9th division Taichou Muguruma Kensei! Why didn't I name the OC? I couldn't think of one! Why is Kensei OOC? Because I'm tired!

Muguruma Kensei dragged his ass into his room after what had to have been one of the most exhausting days back as a captain since he'd been back. Pulling off everything except his boxer shorts (something he'd enjoyed too much to leave in the Living World) he crawled into bed, careful to not disturb the woman currently laying there. He rolled his eyes watching her, the woman was sprawled across _his _bed wearing nothing but _his _shirt and sleeping soundly as he struggled to move her to make room for himself in the bed. He'd been with this particular woman since before he'd been exiled to the Living World and he had to admit that he had been damn surprised when she'd been waiting for him when he got back. Needless to say it hadn't taken him long to drag her into the nearest room with a door that locked, it felt one thousand times better to have sex in your own body.

"Geez, will you just lie down? You're shaking the whole bed."

"Fuck woman." He groaned, "go back to sleep."

Pulling her into his chest he could feel her shaking lightly with laughter. It was one of the things he loved about her, she wasn't afraid of him. Although Kami knew she should have been, the amount of times he'd lost it around her, his inner Hollow just winning the fight every once and a while, it made him wince and his grip on her tightened slightly. He'd never forget the sound of the snap when he accidently bent her wrist just a little too far the wrong way. And that's what it had been, an accident, and he hadn't forgiven himself for it even though he knew she'd never blame him for it.

"Mmm, I can hear you thinking. Go to sleep Kensei."

"Shut up."

"It wasn't your fault-"

"You deaf woman?"

"- It's almost healed see?" And to prove her pointed she lifted the wrist in question, a thin white bandage wrapped around it that stretched as she bent it back and forth trying to show him its functionality.

Grasping her wrist in his hand he pressed it down against her abdomen and grunted in acknowledgement as he nuzzled her neck. Before he could continue his tasting of her neck she's turned in his arms, slipping a leg between his getting closer into his body. Rising slightly, he rested the side of his head on his hand and watched as she traced the "69" tattooed in black in the centre of his chest.

"What would you have done if you had been brought back as a Captain for like the 8th division or something?"

"Kyoraku's still alive."

"You know what I mean."

He shrugged, "Dunno. Never really thought about it."

He felt more than heard her smirk against his chest, the feel of her lips against his skin did… interesting things to his libido and in less than five seconds he had her under him, his exhaustion forgotten. Bracing himself with his hands he felt her slim arms wrap around his neck as he closed the distance between them with his lips. Slipping his tongue into her mouth he tasted the inside of her mouth and dominated her tongue with his own. Pulling away for a quick breath he trailed his lips down the side of her neck, he sucked on the now faded hickey, hoping to bring it back to its former glory.

"You suck at being discreet." She mumbled.

"Pun intended?"

"Oh shut up."

Grinning against the skin of her collarbone he pulled at them hem of his shirt, breaking apart just long enough to pull it over her head. Tracing his fingers over her ribs he couldn't help but frown lightly, he could see the outline of each one against her skin and it bothered him. He'd rather have a girl with a little meat on her bones if it meant she was healthy. He'd noticed it when he first got back but he figured that it was just the war, but now it was months later and she was still as skinny as the day he returned.

"You should eat more." He whispered.

She groaned, throwing her arms across her eyes, "Not this again. Kensei, I'm fine. Really, I just can't gain weight. I don't know why."

"Go see Unohana."

"What?! Why?! There's nothing wrong with me." Suddenly her eyes widened a bit, "Wait, you still want me right?"

Shaking his head he silenced her with his lips before pulling away. He hated that she had such a low image of herself and he wished he could change the way she thought about herself but so far he'd been unable to do either.

"You're beautiful, I'll always want you. You know that."

"It's still nice to hear."

He chuckled and rolled off her, shaking his head at her questioning gaze, "Not tonight. Not until that wrist is fully healed."

Pulling the sheet over her he cuddled closer to her, trying to regain the closeness they'd had before he'd been on top.

She grinned, "You just wanted to get me out of my clothes."

"What can I say? Less is more sometimes."

"Perv"

"Go to sleep"

She groaned in protest but gave him one last kiss before closing her eyes and Kensei watched as a calmness came over her body. Watching her sleep made him feel better, anytime she was in her arms made him feel better. As long as he could protect her, he knew he was doing something right. Stroking her cheek with his thumb he felt a pang of guilt as she leaned into his touch. Even in her sleep she gravitated towards him, even though he'd hurt her and left scars on her body that were not love bites.

He didn't deserve her, and he knew that.

But it had been so damned long since he'd come home to someone who loved him. Sure the visards stuck together but 110 years spent with them was different, was not the same kind of love. He knew it was selfish but he was going to stick around for as long as she'd have him, and even then he'd beg to stay. Before he'd gone into exile they'd been together, but not like this; it had been more casual, more carnal. Now, they were basically living together and he wouldn't doubt it if he made her his officially by the end of the year.

Settling down behind her he closed his eyes and just breathed in her clean, fresh scent. He'd waited 100 years to breathe that scent again, and it was just some completely her that it filled his minds with thoughts of her and only her.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
